gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Shimura Tae
| species=Human | gender=Female | species2= | species3= | species4= | hair= Dark Brown shoulder length, with pony tail | eyes= Dark Brown | btype= | status= Live | height=168 | weight=49 | others= | basic_info= Older sister of Shimura Shinpachi 志村 新八 works at 'Snack Smile' スナック「すまいる」 as cabaret hostess to keep the Koudoukan 恒道館 going, though more often than not, she behaves more like a bouncer. Though outwardly appearing sweet and good-natured, in reality she has a quick temper and a violent disposition, in particular towards 'gorilla-like stalkers'. This is matched equally by her physical strength in walloping other people though she is not known to be a fighter. In Episode JUMP FESTA, she was able to give Kondou Isao 近藤 勲 a concussion using just a pico-pico hammer (an inflated squeaky toy hammer) even though he was already wearing a safety helmet. Other than Kondou Isao 近藤 勲, Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 is frequently on the receiving end of her rough treatment. Her speech manners are totally unlady-like, peppered with vulgar descriptions, especially of human genitalia, frequently prompting Shinpachi to chastise her saying that 'girls should not speak like that'. Shinpachi is very attached to his older sister since they were both orphaned at a young age, leading Yagyuu Kyuubei and Sakata Gintoki to comment that he has a 'sister-complex'. Kagura 神楽 addresses her in the very respectful term of 姐御 ane-go aka 'elder sister'. Shinsengumi have almost accepted her as the de facto lady boss, or rather the consort of their boss Kondou Isao 近藤 勲, by calling her 姐さん ne-e-san. Her most famous cuisine specialty is the 卵焼き tamago yaki aka fried egg, but labelled as 'Dark Matter', 'Pitiful egg' by Gintoki et al. This dish caused the following side effects when eaten # caused Shinpachi's eyesight to deteriorate over long periods of consumption, thereby needing eye glasses # aggravated Gintoki's amnesia in Episode 31, # made Kondou Isao lose his memory in Episode 31 # caused Yagyuu Binboksai to have diarrhea Episode 79 When not eaten, it can be used as a ballistic missile against the Tagosaku-possessed Oiwa in the Onsen Chapter. In fact, literally everything she touched will come out burnt, even sushi (which does not require fire to make) in Episode 120. Strangely enough, the konjac jelly she made for her younger brother in Episode 126 and 128 (Pen-pal Chapter) came out properly as konjac jelly. Loves the expensive brand of ice cream called 破亜限堕取（バーゲンダッシュ) aka 'Bargain Dash', a parody of the Häagen-Dazs ice cream in real world. List of Victims Thus far, Hijikata Toushirou 土方 十四郎 seems to be the only main character acquainted with Otae not to have been roughed up by her. Her list of 'victims' include the following characters: # Shimura Shinpachi 志村 新八 # Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 # Loanshark Amanto # Kondou Isao 近藤 勲 # Underwear Thief # Hanako # Hasegawa Taizou # Kikuya boss # Eromes # Oryou # Ochi-san # Yamazaki Sagaru 山崎 退 & other Shinsengumi members in Episode 76 | appearance= Admitted in her own words that she is 'flat chested' in Episode 3. | personality= Highly egotistical about her own good qualities, yet remarkably stoic in the face of adversity, leading Shinpachi to say that she would still smile even though inwardly she feels sad. | story= She tries to revive the dojo that her and Shinpachi's father left to them, whatever it takes. (Though, she was forced to spend their money first in fortifying their house to keep off annoying stalkers i.e. Kondou) Kondou Isao once asked Otae whether she would still love her boyfriend if he was impotent in Episode 8. She became the target of gorilla-like stalker Kondou when she replied that she would love her boyfriend just as much, impotence and all. (In Yorinuki Ginatama-san Episode 3, "impotence" was changed to "hairy butt" , the same as the manga) She once decided to be Kyuubei's fiancee, out of obligation to what happened to her left eye, though Shinpachi and the rest stopped her from going through the marriage. She still remains in friendly ties with Kyuubei afterwards. | quotes= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | trivia= | ref= | navigation= }} __INDEX__